


Never What We Wanted

by LieutenantMyst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantMyst/pseuds/LieutenantMyst
Summary: She didn't want to be here, and neither did he. Yet she had to get married, and he had to get medicine for his sick mother and pay off his families debt. A scheme is put into place, and now they have to follow through with to the very end. Looks like even the Devil can intervene with fate when they want to.
Relationships: Frieda Reiss & Eren Yeager, Frieda Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Never What We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I am posting this. Maybe it's because of the new chapter that came out or something else.....but anyway, here you go. 
> 
> I thought about this a while ago and wanted to do a multichapter explaining the whole story that I had in mind, but I didn't have the time and just decided to do this. I may get around to it in the future, but who knows.

"...we are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful wedding of our beloved Queen..."

_ 'No stop this! This doesn't need to happen!' _ She wanted to say out loud, but a stern glare made her bite her lip to keep herself from speaking. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, wanting for her to run away from the priest and out of the castle; but her feet were like cement, keeping her rooted to the spot.

She knew why this was happening, as she was over the age of getting married. Having just reached twenty eight, her officials were scrambling to find her a suitable husband, but none reached the high demands they set up to be her lover. Honestly, she was annoyed that they weren't putting this much effort into helping the citizens who were hungry from a shortage of food like they were right now. She wasn't even looking for love at this point in life. She accepted the fact that she hasn't found someone to settle down and have children with.

If God didn't want her to get married right now, then so be it. She had to admit though, seeing her court run around like headless chickens was hilarious while it lasted.

Until he showed up.

"...this commitment is not to be entered into lightly for the pressure that comes with the crown..."

Apparently, he came to the capital to ask for money to buy medicine for his sick mother which they couldn't afford. From what she remembered, he was from a family which used to be prestigious until a big scandal caused the family to go into a massive debt. His father worked to the bone taking care of the sick in a village on the outskirts to make money, and the son pitched in to help. He took an assortment of odd jobs to keep the cash coming in to pay it off.

And then his mother got sick, really sick, and they couldn't afford the medicine as it was expensive. So the son went off to the capital to get a high paying job to get the medicine.

It was then, the court found who they were looking for. At this point, they didn't care what status or the debt he had, they found their man. They offered him the medicine, and that they would pay off his family's debt which they were struggling to pay off. In return, he had to marry their Queen, become the King, and give the Queen an heir.

There was no backing out, they threatened him, pressured him, caused him to finally agree when it was too much for him to bear. That was how she met him, how she found out that he was to be her husband the next morning at a meeting.

At first, she was furious, how dare they choose a fiancé for her without her approval. Not to mention the fact that he was young! The eight year age gap between them was astounding, she was honestly surprised that they didn't try to bring her a teenager with how young he looked. If it wasn't for the tired, defeated, dead look in his eyes, she would have thought he was a child.

But that was just it, it was his eyes which drew her attention. People said that if you looked into someone's eyes, you would see directly into their soul; and what she was seeing was a man who grew up faster than he should have, worked himself to the bone, only to fail in the end.

"...creating an atmosphere of care, consideration, and respect for both yourselves, and your people..."

She had to give the priest an A for effort on the opening statements. She could even tell that her fiancé was slightly impressed at the older man's speech. The wedding was on a balcony overlooking the courtyard, letting everyone who was attending see what was happening. She couldn't help but wonder how the priest was feeling right now, speaking in front of hundreds of people who were holding on to his every word as he didn't fumble or mispronounce a word he said.

They were given a month to prepare for their wedding; a month to bond and grow a connection to each other. Lessons were arranged to teach him how to be a nobleman, and everyone was surprised when he shared vast information about the proper etiquette. She could tell that the court had wanted to use him as a puppet to rule things from the shadows, and boy was she glad that he debunked their plans.

The two betrotheds tried to get along for the sake of their soon-to-be marriage; and while they weren't lovers, she could say with all her heart, that they were close friends. And as the wedding drew closer, she suddenly couldn't help but want to stop this whole arrangement. She didn't want him to lose his life for a woman like her, there were other women out there that could make him feel loved. Their marriage would never be happy, he would be chained to her, his life stuck in these cold, marble walls until the day he died. She didn't want that for him, this wasn't the lifestyle that he deserved to have, he deserved to be free.

"...will you honor each other, as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" The priest asked, causing her to snap out of her daze to see everyone was watching her, waiting for her answer with bated breath. She wanted to say no, tell her fiancé that he deserved better than her, that he should run away and never look back, and that he didn't have to marry her if he didn't want to.

Then, she noticed his face. He looked like he was going to be hanged at the gallows, but he was ready for it; he accepted his fate. That's when she knew that maybe, a month ago, he resigned fate to whatever may happen to him. If it meant that his mother would be better, and that he could help his family, he was ready to do anything to make sure that those goals would be met. It didn't matter what happened, he was prepared, even if it cost him his life and freedom.

"...I do..." She finally said in a soft whisper. She heard as he repeated the same thing, and a heavy stone settled in the bottom of her stomach when he finished.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife," The priest told the two with a soft smile. He then turned to the crowd and with a loud voice, yelled, "LONG LIVE QUEEN FRIEDA AND KING EREN!"

"LONG LIVE QUEEN FRIEDA AND KING EREN!" The crowd cheered happily. Frieda couldn't help but cry on the inside. Not for herself, but for her now husband. They both never wanted this, but even the Devil can intervene with fate when they want to, so it seems.


End file.
